Kung Fu Panda Holiday
|writers= |cast= |previous= Kung Fu Panda |next= N/A }} Kung Fu Panda Holiday is a -produced television special based on the blockbuster favorite, Kung Fu Panda. The half-hour holiday special first aired on Wednesday, November 24th, 2010,HollywoodReporter.com - NBC Orders ... "Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special" paired alongside an encore showing of "Merry Madagascar". Episode Plot Official Synopsis Po's favorite holiday is the Winter Feast. Every year he and his father hang decorations, cook together all day, and serve noodle soup to a happy crowd of villagers. But this year, Shifu informs Po that as Dragon Warrior, it is his duty to host the highly formal Winter Feast at the Jade Palace. Po is caught between his obligations as the Dragon Warrior and his family traditions, between Shifu and Mr. Ping. As the holiday preparations escalate, Po finds it impossible to please both of them. In the end, Po follows his heart, showing both Shifu and Mr. Ping the true meaning of tradition, community and family.DreamWorks Animation Official Site - Kung Fu Panda Holiday Summary Mr. Ping has his cherished "Noodle Dream" in which he and his son, Po, make an incredibly delicious noodle soup, only for it to be turned into a "Noodle Nightmare" by Tai Lung. The panda again defeats the snow leopard, but leaves his father who wakes up crying out in anguish. Po assures his dad that it was only a dream and that he won't leave. That same morning, Master Shifu comes into the restaurant to assign Po to host the annual Winter Feast at the Jade Palace, which is a highly ritualized formal occasion exclusively for the masters of Kung Fu. Although Po offers his father the opportunity to cater it, Mr. Ping is adamant that he must stay at his restaurant for the lonely people who have nowhere else to eat for the holiday (and pay extra for it). Although the guilt-ridden Po struggles to cook for the banquet himself, he is soon overwhelmed by the myriad of responsibilities, further complicated by the interference of Wo Hop, a rabbit chef he accidentally disgraced earlier with the "Hun-Shu Wave of Dismissal" and is desperate to die at the Dragon Warrior's hands to redeem his honor. As Po despairs, a comment from Wo Hop inspires him to enlist the Furious Five to help complete the preparations while he has the still suicidal rabbit help him in the kitchen. At last the preparations are complete and Shifu praises the occasion's arrangements as perfect in front of all the visiting masters. However, Po comes to realize that his place is with his father and excuses himself to join him in their kitchen after explaining to the masters his reasons. Together, Mr. Ping apologizes for being unfair to Po about his larger responsibilities and they prepare their food with polished skill to make the informal dinner a success from the start. Soon, the Furious Five and all the visiting masters, moved by Po's loyalty, arrive to participate in the festivities with the townsfolk. In addition, Po is able to restore Wo Hop's honor by bestowing him the Golden Ladle that was originally intended for the chef selected to cook for the Masters' banquet. Eventually, Master Shifu, mortified by Po's abandoning of the banquet, arrives at Mr. Ping's restaurant and realizes that Po did the right thing creating a true perfect occasion with his father. Shifu turns to depart, only to be persuaded by Po to join them, firmly asserting that his master certainly has a place with his family.With proper credit to from Wikipedia; (original revision) Trivia *The holiday special has been made into a storybook application for the . *Mr. Ping's Winter Feast outfit (which doubles as his pajamas) shares the same color scheme as 's outfit, complete with a golden-buckled black belt. *Although originally not aired, there is also a bonus scene that takes place in the kitchen. Until the possible release of a DVD, details of the bonus scene remain unconfirmed. *The holiday special has won five Annie Awards for best TV production, character animation, direction, production design, and voice acting for .Variety.com - "DreamWorks dominates Annie Awards" Gallery Kung-fu-panda-holiday-title.jpg|Second title of special PoShifuHoliday.PNG Wo-hop-attacking-po.png Furious Five.png PoHoliday.PNG GroupHoliday.PNG Official Trailer Video:Kung fu panda holiday References External Links *IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special Category:Shorts